New love
by Wiliiowmhas
Summary: Edward is getting married to Bella. When unknown love appears between Jacob and Edward will either of them realize it befor it's too late? What will Bella think? Read and find out! Rated M to be safe. Cussing, mentions sex, and implied sexual content. Disclaimer: I do not own the story or the charecters.
1. Prologue Pt1

AN: _Their thoughts or flashbacks will look like this. _Dialogues will have these ".." around them. This is my first fan fic so please comment.

Prologue Pt. 1

**Jacobs p.o.v. ~ Flashback to this morning~**

_I was standing on the cliff my friends and I so often went to. I never was a big fan of cliff diving but my friends couldn't get enough. I stood there, deep in thought, watching as the waves slowly rolled into the shore and crashed against the Cliffside. You could often find me this way, deep in thought, transfixed by the ebb and flow of the current. I never used to be like this. Now though, thinking is my favorite past time. You might ask what I was thinking about, people often did, but of course I couldn't tell you. They are always the same. The same longing thoughts and feelings that haven't stopped, even after the engagement announcement. My one true love soon to be married off. I didn't realize my feelings until that summer when he left. When Edward said he was never going to come back. I didn't realize until I spent the entire summer alone with her. With Bella. When she was finally separated from Edward that I truly understood what I felt. They were engaged. I was too late. I had lost my love forever. To her…._

**I hope you liked it? Willing to take ideas or thoughts so please comment?**


	2. Prologue Pt2

**AN: Took forever to come up with this. Enjoy.**

Prologue Pt. 2

**Edwards P.O.V. ~**

_I knew I loved her in some way. That is why I asked her to marry me. I loved many things about her. I had always felt I was a soulless monster. That I was not worth loving. At least until she came into my life. She who loves me unconditionally. The one girl who wants to spend eternity with me no matter what the cost. She does not care what she would have to sacrifice. Her soul. Her chance to be human. To have kids. I feel like I have no soul even though she thinks differently. I am a vampire after all. I would never want this kind of life for anyone. She thinks I have a soul and that is what makes her special. She is my love. My life. My soul. My Isabella. So why am I feeling this way lately? Why I am having doubts. About our love, and whether or not it is what I truly want…. Why wouldn't I want it? She loves me? I love her? What is the problem?! Well, the problem is simple. The reason or the solutions not so much… what is this problem, might you ask? I can put it into one simple word. Jacob. Ever since announcing the engagement I have seen him around more. I knew he wanted Bella? So why? Why did I feel this way? Why put myself through the emotional pain of loving someone who not only does not share the same feelings, but is also in love with my fiancé? Easy, I know why. Because I love him….._

**Thanks for reading. I hope everything is looking good so far. Comment and let me hear your thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 1

**AN: First chapter. Here goes. **

**Jacob's P.O.V. ~**

I had woken up early today. I had gone over to the spot where my friends and I go to cliff dive. I just wanted some time to get away and think. I was currently on my way back to my house. Running through the forest at a werewolves pace dodging fallen trees and turned up roots I made it back in two minutes flat. I put my shorts back on at the edge of the forest and proceeded to jog to my front door to let my dad know I was home. When I got there I noticed something. Bella's truck was parked in the front? Well, I guess I had to talk to her eventually. I walked in and yelled, "Dad! I'm back!" My dad came up to me and said with a question obviously on his mind, "You have a visitor?" Right as he said those words, as if on cue, she walked around the corner and up to me. She looked at me and said, "I came to talk to you? I was hoping that we could smooth some things over?" I looked back at her, a solemn expression on my face. Honestly I didn't want to talk to her? She upset me. I know she thinks I'm still mad at her for choosing Edward over me, but I'm not? I'm upset for her choosing Edward period. The first time I met Edward I knew he was my soul mate. I had imprinted on him. When I realized I had it was so hard to shield my thoughts from him. I knew that Edward didn't feel the same about me as I felt about him and I didn't want him to realize it. Even knowing this it didn't stop the pure jealousy and rage that swept over me when they announced their engagement. I never wanted to talk to her again. I wanted to rip her apart and take him as my own, but I knew he could never love me. "Fine." I half growled half shouted at her. I walked ahead of her out back to the shed. I swung the door open and stomped in sitting down with a huff and looking at her with a frown on my face. I didn't care if I was being moody, I couldn't help it. It was everything I could do not to turn. "Talk." I said to her without emotion. She took a deep breath, clearly shaky, and began. I definitely did not expect what she was about to say.

**That's the end of my first chapter! I hope you liked it? Comment please?**


	4. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry it took so long. I had a lot to do lately. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

She looked over me with a sad look in her eyes. I was waiting for her to speak. I was expecting some speech about how much she loved Edward and how I need to get over her. That isn't what happened. "Look Jacob, I'm sorry." She said slowly. "What? Why are you sorry?" I asked incredulously. I never expected for her to apologize for anything? She looked at me and replied, "I am sorry for causing you pain. I know it's selfish for me to keep you around when I am obviously not choosing you. Edward talked to me about it and we both agreed that we should leave so you can continue living your life. I came here to say goodbye?" They are leaving? It felt like a lead weight had been dropped in my stomach. Edward and Bella were leaving? Probably forever? At this point I was just angry, barely controlling my wolf. I knew I was jealous and that I had no right to be, but I couldn't help it? I loved him? "You BITCH?! WHAT THE HELL?! Who do you think you are to just come waltzing in here telling ME what's best for ME?! What right do you have?" I was positively seething with anger. "Did HE talk you into this? I bet he did?! I am going to have a talk with him!" I stormed out, ready to change when she grabbed my wrist.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

"Jacob wait! Jacob? Listen to me for a minute?! Please?!" I shouted. He whipped around so fast I barely had time to register this before he was shouting in my face. "What Bella?! What is it this time? Want to ask me not to fight with your boyfriend? Or even better, just to 'stay here for you' cause it isn't gonna happen this time Bella? I'm done being your lapdog! I am tired of you thinking you can do anything or say anything you want to?! I have feelings too Bella? I don't owe you any favors?! So back the hell off!" With that he ran off into the woods and changed, running ahead to find Edward. _I have to call Edward? Now. _I thought. I quickly dialed his number. He picked up on the first ring. "What's up Bella?" He asked sounding slightly frantic. By now i was crying and was amazed he could even understand me? But of course he did. "I talked to Jacob. He is on his way to confront you? I couldn't talk him out of it?" I said. "It's ok Bella. I was kind of expecting this. Just stay away and I will handle this? Ok? Promise you will stay away? I will call you when you can come back. O.k.?" He said. I thought about it for a moment and realized it was probably best for me to stay away. "Fine. I'll stay away until you call." I said. I hung up then, really just wanting to get home. _This is going to be a long, crazy day? What have I gotten myself into now? _I left the shed, heading back towards my truck, waiting for Edward to call me back.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I knew he was coming, but honestly I was a bit scared to see him? I knew how I felt even though I didn't know why? I knew he would be angry with me. I didn't want to fight with him? I cared about him. However, I knew hoping he wouldn't show would be pointless. I just had to prepare myself for when he did. I didn't understand why he always got mad at me? Most of the time it wasn't even my fault? It was Bella's? I really hoped he didn't show up for a while. I needed some time to think about my responses. Unfortunately for me I didn't have to wait long.


	5. Chapter 3

**AN: I will work on making this longer. I try to update as much as I can. Thanks to everyone who commented. Please enjoy.**

**Jacob's P.O.V. ~**

I had already changed into my human form. All I had on was my shorts. I ran up to his front door as fast as I could. I wanted an explanation. I knew it was his idea. It had to be. I felt betrayed and without thinking about it I broke down their front door and ran inside. I caught hold of his scent and immediately veered left and bounded up the stairs two at a time. I paused briefly outside his door and then barged in without a further thought. He stood up, obviously not surprised at my coming here but a little shocked just barged into his room. "What the hell is your problem?!" I shouted at him. It took him a moment to compose himself but when he did he stood his ground. "What are you talking about Jacob?" This of course, irritated me. "Don't you 'Jacob' me? And you know damn well what I am talking about?! You and Bella are leaving?! What exactly did you think would happen? That I would just let you go? Roll over and lie down and pretend all is merry and right with the world?! I won't let you leave without a fight!" With that I was out of breath and on the brink of tears. He looked a little conflicted but I didn't care. I understood I could never be his lover, but I had imprinted on him? I loved him? Even if our love was forbidden, I couldn't just let him leave? I needed to be near him, even if it was only the little bit I was. If he left I would be torn apart inside. "I am sorry Jacob but it is what is best. I know you love Bella dearly but this is what is best for all of us? It hurts her knowing you love her so much but she didn't choose you. She needs to move past that and get on with her life? You need to get past it too. She didn't choose you but someone else will come along eventually?" He said with a hint of a sad smile on his face. I knew there was only one way too keeping him here. I knew it was crazy. I knew things would be awkward, confusing, and maybe even creepy on his side but I knew it had to be done. I straightened up and looked him square in the face. With the most serious expression I could manage I let my tears fall freely. When I knew I had my voice I spoke. "You don't understand?" I said my voice shaking. "What do I not understand Jacob?" He said in the kindest voice he could manage. I knew it was time to tell him the truth. "I don't care about her? I love her like a sister but I am not interested in her like that? I was but not anymore. You see, I have imprinted on someone. I know it's wrong for me to care about that person and I know they can't love me back, but I don't care? The truth is, it's you. I have imprinted on you. I don't want to be without you even if we can't be together? I need to be around you? I understand I disgust you. You loath who I am, but I can't help who I am or how I feel? It's the truth Edward? I love you? So please, stay?" All he did was stare. I knew he was surprised but I thought he would at least say something? He sat down on his bed, staring at nothing, working things through. Finally he looked up at me, stood up and walked over to the point where he was right in front of me. I was expecting him to rip my head off or order me out but he did neither of these things.

**Edward's P.O.V. ~**

I was just standing listening to his speech. I knew where he was going with this but it didn't keep the shock off of my face. "I love you? So please, stay?" I knew he was waiting for me to reply but I was shocked. My brain was running at what felt like a million miles an hour. _He loves me? I knew I loved him but I never thought he would feel the same? I thought he was in love with Bella? When did he figure this out? What do I do? I know it would be wrong for us to be together? I am a vampire? He is a werewolf? How could that even work? What would my family think? What would his think? Do they even know? What about Bella? Does she know? What do I say to him? I love you too? I don't want to leave you? I have waited for this? What the hell were you thinking? Why are you telling me this? What are you expecting?_ Finally I got my thoughts together. I had what I was going to say mapped out. I looked up at him and saw him staring at me obviously waiting for a response. I stood up and slowly walked up to him ready to explain my feelings, ask my questions and talk this out. That is when I kissed him.


	6. Chapter 4

**AN: If you have any questions or thoughts please comment. And to everyone who commented and is reading thanks for your support.**

**Chapter 4**

**Jacob's P.O.V. ~**

I abruptly pulled away. _Holy shit! Did he just kiss me? _I was in shock. All I could do is stare. He looked as if he was surprised as well. Like he didn't expect that he was going to do that. "I'm so sorry Jacob. I dint mean to do that. I was just so surprised by how you felt and the truth is I feel the same way. I'm so sorry if that was out of line." I suddenly got over my shock and found my voice. "It wasn't. Out of line I mean. I was just thinking you were going to kill me. I never expected you to feel the same? It surprised me." He looked at me with a smile. All of a sudden he looked troubled and said "Where do we go from here? Were natural enemies. I don't know how we can be together, do you? What about Bella? Or our families? How do we tell them?" He was obviously panicking. I had never seen him like this, and even though it was kind of cute to watch I stepped up and hugged him trying to calm him down. "Do you really love me Edward?" I asked. He looked at me and without hesitation replied, "Of course." I smiled, knowing he was telling the truth. "Then we will tell them. And if they aren't ok with it we will run away together." I figured he would be hesitant to leave, but he wasn't. "I don't care what they say or where we go. As long as we can be together." He stepped into my arms laying his head on my shoulder. "Forever." I replied. We stayed like that for a few minutes. His head on my shoulder. Me running my hand through his hair, my other hand running up and down his back. Finally we pulled apart, but when we did I was instantly drawn to him. We shared our second kiss. This time though neither of us pulled out of it. He backed me up, our lips still together, our tongues fighting for dominance. He kept backing me up until we reached his bed. I was undoing the buttons on his shirt as he was removing his shoes. He looked down at me and smiled. I shared his smile. No words needed to be said, but I wanted to anyway. _I love you._ I thought knowing he could hear me. And with that last thought both of our worlds collided in fiery heat and passion. Neither one caring what the other was. For in this moment, there were no vampires or werewolves. There was no clan or coven. Their wasn't even a Bella. The world melted away and they created a new world. One where there was just Edward and Jacob.

**Bella's P.O.V. ~ **

I had already been home for some time now. It was noon when Jacob left and now it was six thirty at night. _I hope they're ok? Did they fight? Is that why Edward hasn't called me? I don't know what to do. I never thought Jacob would react that way. I knew he loved me but it's my life. Huh... maybe I should call Edward?_ So I did. He didn't answer._ That's strange? He always answers when I call him. I'm getting worried. I know I promised to stay away until he called me but what if he is hurt? What if he is dead? What if they both are? I don't think Edward would be too mad if I went over there. I'm just worried. Oh I hope they're both alright? _My mind was made up. I am going over there. "Dad! I'm going out! I'll be back soon!" I yelled up the stairs. I didn't wait for a reply; I just grabbed my jacket and my keys and raced to my truck. _Please, be ok… _I thought as I started up my truck and pulled away.

**Jacob's P.O.V. ~**

I can't believe we did it. I finally expressed my feelings and now Edward is mine in every way. I nudged him and asked "There isn't anyone home is there?" He rolled over to look at me, "Don't you think you should have asked that before we had sex?" He asked slightly laughing. "Yeah. I guess I should have, huh?" I said blushing a little. He caressed my cheek saying, "Don't worry no one is going to be here for a couple of days." I sighed. "Good because I'm too tired to get dressed." I rolled over and snuggled into him. "Then sleep my love. I shall wake you when it is time." He made a move as if to get out of the bed. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him close. "Don't leave me?" I said. "Never." He replied. As I drifted off my last thought was, _I wonder what Bella's been up to?_


	7. Chapter 5

**AN: I am so happy that all of you are enjoying the story. I really appreciate all of your feedback and hope I can keep it amazing. With that being said, on with the next chapter!**

**Chapter 5**

**Bella's P.O.V. ~**

I knew Edward would get mad at me just showing up but I am worried._ I am doing nothing wrong. _I thought as I pulled up to his house. _Oh My God! They must have fought… _I thought as I walked up to the front door and realized it was knocked down. I walked in slowly, surveying the area. It didn't look like much had happened on the lower level. _He must have gone upstairs to Edward's room?_ I thought as I headed upstairs as quietly as I could. I heard a thump come from Edward's room which only confirmed what I thought. _They have to be in there. Ok. On the count of three, just go in. Take a breath. Calm down. Ok. One… Two… THREE! _I threw the door open not sure if I should expect talking or a bloodbath. I got neither. I stood there frozen in shock at the door. I couldn't believe my eyes. I must be crazy because if I'm seeing what I think I'm seeing, than Edward is in bed with Jacob. Wait rewind. Edward is in bed NAKED with Jacob. I couldn't say anything. Just stand there and stare at their shocked faces. "Bella! I can explain! Just give me a minute and I can tell you what is going on here, Ok? Just wait a second. No! Wait, Come back?!" Shouted Edward as I bounded down the stairs. I didn't want to wait for an explanation. I just wanted to run. I got in my car and took off. _How could he? We were engaged! How could he do this to me? Did I do something to deserve this?_ At this point I didn't care. I just wanted to escape.

**Edward's P.O.V. ~**

She took off running down the stairs and I knew no amount of pleading would stop her. I couldn't believe she found out this way. I hated myself at this moment. If I could cry I probably would have. I did notice Jacob was crying. I reached out and held him as he sobbed. "It wasn't supposed to be like this? She wasn't supposed to find out this way?" Jacob cried out as I held him. "I know Jake, I know." All I could do was hope she wouldn't do anything crazy….

**Sorry it was so short this time. I have to get ready for school tomorrow. I will update A.S.A.P.**


	8. Chapter 6

**AN: Ok. To all my loyal readers I am updating as fast as I can. Thank you for all of your comments and I am so glad you love the story.**

**Chapter 6**

**Bella's P.O.V. ~**

_I can't believe Edward would do this to me? What did I ever do to deserve this? I try to be a good person. I try to be nice. I thought he loved me? What the fuck? And Jacob was raising so much hell about him being better for me than Edward. Those sick sons of bitches! I thought…. Well I guess I really don't know any more…. _I was crying so hard I had to park. If I didn't I was going to crash. I just needed some time to think. _Why me?_ I thought as I parked in an empty lot. As I was sitting there trying to calm down I heard a noise. _What was that? _I thought. I got out slowly not sure what to expect. "Hello?" I said, my voice slightly shaking. I heard a branch snap from behind me and my head whipped around to follow the sound. "Is anyone there?" I said hoping for an answer. Again no response. "If this is some kind of joke it isn't funny!" I yelled out. Still nothing. I was about to get back in my truck, truly frightened now, when suddenly strong cold hands grabbed me from behind. I tried to struggle but to no avail. Suddenly I was whipped around a full 180. The motion took me by surprise and I was seeing stars. "Well if it isn't Bella?" said the cold voice of a female. "Still human I see. I thought the Cullens were going to take care of that seeing as you are their pet?" The voice finally had a face as the figure, once hidden in shadow, stepped into the circle of light emanating from the small glow of the street lamp. It was Jane. "Well that is a pity. You see, now I'm going to have to kill you? Unless you agree to join the Volturi of course. Otherwise you will have to die." She said unemotionally. "Why? Why do I have to die?" I asked with a small plea in my voice. "Now, now Bella. Do remember what we said? The Volturi don't offer second chances. Go ahead Felix." She smiled, a huge grin spreading across her face vaguely reminding me of the Cheshire Cat. That was the last thing I saw before Felix snapped my neck.

**Edward's P.O.V. **

"Don't worry Jacob? We will find Bella tomorrow and sort all of this out, ok?" I said as soothingly as possible holding his still shaking form. "Ok…" He said softly, voice raw and cracking from his tears. "Now go to sleep. Ok?" I said leading him back to the bed. "Everything will be ok, you'll see? Well talk to Bella in the morning. Everything will be fine. Now rest love." With those final words of comfort he fell asleep.

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

I was having a nightmare. I knew it. It just seemed so real when Bella died in my dream. But everything would be better once we talked to Bella tomorrow. But I still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Horribly wrong.


	9. Chapter 7

**AN: I try to update as much as possible. Here it goes. Chapter 7**

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

I was still sad but I knew we were going to talk to Bella today. Hopefully we could sort everything out. I got out of the bed and put my boxers and shorts back on. Edward wasn't in the room. _I wonder where he went._ I thought as I walked out of his bed room heading down the stairs. _What is that smell? _I thought as I was descending the stairs. As I reached the dining room I saw Edward had made me breakfast. "What's all this?" I asked curiously. He smiled at me as he came around the table, sliding his arms around my waist from behind. "I made you breakfast. I know I don't eat food but I still know how to cook." He said with a smile. He kissed my cheek and led me to a chair. Truth was, I was starving. "Thank you. I am hungry." I looked over the breakfast he made, excited that he made me something. It looked delicious. "I am going to call Bella while you eat and request we meet up. You might want to call your dad by the way? He has called you 15 times already." With a small kiss he headed up the stairs. As I took the first bite of my omelet I started thinking. _I wonder what my dad needed. It must be important if he called me so many times. I really should call him back. I'll do it after I finish eating. I wonder if Bella will agree to meet us. I am not so sure she will. She was really hurt. I hope she is ok. That dream I had kind of scared me. I'm not so sure what it means but I hope it isn't anything too bad. I am probably just being paranoid. I just need to breathe and calm down. I can't believe Edward is mine? I have no idea how I am going to explain this to my father. And the pack? I'll be dead to them. I don't know exactly what will happen but all I know is Edward is worth it. _As I took the last bit of my omelet I picked up my phone and dialed my dad's number. He picked up on the first ring. "Hey dad. I'm sorry I missed your calls. I was a little… preoccupied." I said to him, hoping he wouldn't be too mad. "I don't care about that. I am just so glad you're safe! I wasn't sure since I thought you were with Bella and you didn't answer your phone? I was scared to death! I thought something had happened to you too?" He finished his speech breathing heavily. I heard relief in his voice and was about to respond when I remembered something in particular he had just said. Something that scared me. "Wait. What do you mean 'you too'? Did something happen to someone else?" I asked with a tinge of fear clouding my voice. There was a pause at the other end. What seemed like an eternity later he responded. "Oh Jacob. You don't know?" He said with obvious pain in his voice. "No. What is it?" I asked him. Then I heard Edward's voice on my end. "She didn't pick up. It went straight to voice mail. I'll try again later." He said coming back over to me. I held my hand up giving him a sign to be silent while I waited for my father to elaborate. "I'm not exactly sure how to tell you this… I'm not very good at giving news like this…. Huh... ok. The police got a call this morning. It was an anonymous tip... about the location of... of a body. They went to investigate and, well…. It was Bella… She was found in her truck, in an abandoned lot. Her neck was snapped…. I am so sorry Jacob… I will let you go so you can process. Just, know that I love you son. Be safe." With that, he hung up.


	10. AN

**Sorry I haven't updated recently. I've had school and night school and every other kind of school… Huh…. Ill update A.S.A.P.**


End file.
